Dateless Saturday Nights
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: After 100, any company is good company. Cappie/Casey.


A/N - Here is a Cappie/Casey story to tide us over until the new season. Also, it is a way to neglect my real homework :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or Laguna Beach.

--

Dateless Saturday nights.

This would be the 100th in a row for Casey, or so it seemed. Much like every week, all the girls at the house found something fun to do. Ashley was out with a guy she had met at Dobbler's the night before, and some of the ZBZ girls went to a date function at Omega Chi, which of course she could not attend because a) She didn't want to see Frannie and Evan rub there relationship in her face and because b) She wasn't asked.

Last week she watched a marathon of early Tom Cruise movies and ate chocolate chip cookies. This week she was considering a season one Laguna Beach night with crunchy cheetos. Of course there was always The OC with cookie dough iced cream.

And this is what her life has become, deciding what snack food will go with what teen girl TV show on a Saturday night.

She decided on Laguna Beach with cookie dough iced cream.

She was about to settle herself under the warm protection of her comforter, when she heard someone screaming something outside. She walked over to her open window, and looked down. _Of Course._

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"What are you doing Cappie?" Casey yelled down from the window, but he ignored her and kept talking,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No! I am subtly telling you to come down here." He smirked, and she just shook her head.

She threw a pink sweater over her white tank top, and headed down the stairs. He was already in the foyer when she got down there.

"You should really lock the door. There are predators and Omega Chi's roaming these parts." He smirked again, and walked to take a seat on one of the steps.

"And you apparently." She smiled too and took a seat next to him. It was always comfortable with them, never tense or awkward. It was always easy to talk to him, or sit beside him, or laugh with him.

"Me, a creeper? They don't call me Officer Cappie for nothing!" He gave a salute and then turned to face Casey.

"I thought Officer Cappie was the nickname you gained after doing a Strip Tease in a cop costume at the 'Great Halloween'."

"Oh the Great Halloween. I got a lot of treats that year." He looked up and sighed as if he was remembering. She took him out of his trance with a hard slap on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for? A little jealous you missed the strip tease? Because I can reenact it for you right now. Do you happen to have a sexy cop costume lying around?"

"I forgot to slap you before, for calling me Romeo, jerk!" She laughed, because it was never serious fighting anymore.

"Casey, it was a compliment. I was just implying that I am Juliet. You know, you were always the man in the relationship." And she slapped him again, and they both laughed.

"What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be drunk right now?" She shifted her weight on the stairs, and ended up pushing closer to him. There arms were right against each other now/

"Your expectations of me are high aren't they? But I'll have you know, I was just on my usual Saturday night walk, and I happened to see the light on in your room. Can't a friend stop by and say hello?" He put his arm around her in the friendliest way he knew how, and pulled her close, "BFF's right?"

"BFF's." She crossed her fingers as to say 'tight' and then they laughed.

"So 'buddy', what are you doing alone on a Saturday night in your comfy clothes." He looked her up and down and mentally noted her white tank top and purple sweat pants.

"Is there something wrong with my comfy clothes?" She looked down a little self-consciously and looked up at him laughing again. She slapped his arm again, "And I'll have you know, I chose to be alone, I'm watching a Laguna Beach marathon."

"Laguna Beach! Count me in." He stood up and started walking up the stairs to her room, "I can't wait until the LC, Stephen, Kristen love triangle."

Casey sat confused for a little bit on the stairs. She was going to question why Cappie was really here, and why he was going to stay instead of party with his KT friends, but she didn't. Because any company was good company on a dateless Saturday night. Especially since he wasn't bad company to begin with.

She went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. She grabbed two beers, two bowls, two spoons and a small tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough iced cream. She struggled carrying everything, but managed to make it to her room. When she got there, Cappie was sprawled out on the left side of her bed with the DVD remote in his hand, "Iced Cream and Beer, my favorite." He grabbed some stuff from her hands and sat back on the bed.

Casey was about to scoop the iced cream into two bowls, but decided it was two much work. They could just eat out of the carton. Cappie opened the beers and handed her one, in return she handed him a spoon. He sat on the left of the bed with his back against the headboard and she sat on the right. Cappie hit play and they watched in silence.

Once they finished the Iced Cream, Cappie slouched into a lying down position with his head propped up on some pillows. Casey followed suit and they were both lying there, watching Laguna Beach on a Saturday night.

After about ten minutes Cappie leaned to whisper in Casey's ear, " I miss this."

Casey looked up into his eyes, "Me too."

They smiled a bit of an uncomfortable smile, not knowing what was to come next. "Why did you really come here Cappie?"

He shifted his body so that he was facing her and smiled, "Because Casey, you are the Kristen to my Stephen."

She smiled wide now, "And what if I was on team LC?"

"I know you too well, you like the feisty ones." He raised his eyebrows up and down jokingly.

She didn't know what to say now, but she knew how she felt. Comfort like this does not come so easily. So she tipped her head up to his and kissed him. It was sweet and soft at first, but it quickly passionate. It was as if they were making up for years of lost time in this one kiss. His hands were all over her; her back, her hips, her stomach, her face, and every other inch of skin she had. Her hands were tangled in his hair, gripping as the fire built.

Finally, there lips broke for air, and there was comfort in the air. Nothing was tense or awkward, because this was meant to be. She was sure. She was the Kristen to his Stephen.

He smiled at her, and wrapped his hands around her waist. They ignored Laguna Beach.

He leaned in to her hear and spoke softly, "And by the way Case, your comfy clothes are my favorite."

And the fire began again.

This was Casey's last dateless Saturday night.


End file.
